


High Stakes

by Morgana



Series: Good Run of Bad Luck [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, mutual bitching led to a poker game that turned out to have higher stakes than Riley expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

Somehow, passing the bottle back and forth and commiserating on the suckage of their respective positions had led to Spike suggesting a game of cards. He should've punched him once more for good measure and left, but by that point, Riley was just drunk enough that poker sounded like a good idea. Half an hour later, he was several thousand dollars in debt, but that was okay, because Spike had gotten stuck with his student loan payments. He took a swig from the bottle and pushed one of the scraps of paper they were using as markers towards the vampire, then said, "I'll raise you two patrols a week."

Spike snorted and grabbed the bottle, then took his own drink. "Right. Let's forget about these pansy-ass wagers an' really make it interesting, shall we? What d'you want most of all?"

He didn't even have to think about that one. "I want you out of here."

There was a minute of silence while Spike considered it, before the blond nodded. "You got it. I lose this hand, an' I'll leave Sunnydale behind forever."

It seemed too good to be true, and Riley was immediately suspicious. "What do you want if you win?"

Spike flashed him a quick smile. "Somethin' equally as important."

"I'm not leaving," he said flatly.

"Wouldn't dream of askin' for that, mate." Spike lowered his cards and studied him for a minute, then purred, "Want a blowjob."

Riley gaped at him, hardly able to believe his ears. "Wh - you want a what?"

"Blow. Job." Spike smirked at him, clearly enjoying his reaction. "You know, where you get down on your knees an' wrap your lips around another bloke's hard, leakin' prick an' suck until he blows all hot an' sticky in your mouth?"

Jesus. Since when had gay sex sounded that hot? "I know what it is," Riley snapped. "What I don't know is why you think I'd do that for you."

The vampire shrugged. "Just figure that you should be willin' to put somethin' personal up if I'm riskin' exile, 'sall. Course, if you're not that sure of your hand, can call it off right now..."

Riley scowled, studying his hand intently. While a full house with jacks over nines was certainly nothing to sneeze at, he was well aware that there were still several ways to beat it. But really, what were the odds that Spike had something better? And when it came right down to it, the possibility of getting rid of the blond pest was just too tempting. He heard himself say, "Call," before he had a chance to think better of it, and laid his hand down.

"Not a bad hand, that," Spike commented. He didn't offer Riley much of a chance to pat himself on the back before he said, "Course, mine's better," and tossed his own cards on top of Riley's.

Bright red hearts gleamed up at him, and Riley felt his stomach tighten as he saw that it wasn't just a flush, but a straight as well. Shit! "You cheated," he rasped.

Spike smirked at him. "Can't prove it, though, can ya?" When Riley wrenched his gaze away from the cards to glare at him, the blond snagged his top card and then slid it into his hand. "I'll expect you shortly after sunset tomorrow," he informed him.

This was the part where he needed to pull his stake out and make sure Spike knew he was lucky to escape with his life, but somehow, Riley ended up nodding dumbly instead and stumbling outside, still staring down at the playing card.


End file.
